Verano
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: drogas, alcohol, sexo y problemas. eso le esperaba a Bella Swan, una chica malcriada y mimada de California cuando se mudo a Forks con su padre.-Edward Cullen-susurre. -¿si?-respondio el con otra sonrisa-deberias llamarte Problemas. te queda mejor-guiñe un ojo. -¿Tu crees?-rio mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa y volvia a besarme.
1. Chapter 1

**nueva historia. tengo esta idea en mente desde hace un par de meses. que tal? disfruten el capitulo y diganme si quieren que la continue, cada Favorito, Review o Follow es un SI :* **

**Rated M por escenas sexuales, lenguaje ofensivo, y violencia. **

**SUMARY: drogas, alcohol, sexo y problemas. eso le esperaba a Bella Swan, una chica malcriada y mimada de California cuando se mudo a Forks con su padre.-Edward Cullen-susurre. -¿si?-respondio el con otra sonrisa-deberias llamarte Problemas. te queda mejor-guiñe un ojo.**

Capitulo 1.

El autobús se movia con tranquilidad mientras un gordo apestoso roncaba con fuerza a mi lado, la luna brillaba en el cielo. Me hizo suspirar al recordar porque estaba aquí y hacia donde me dirigía.

_-Mamá no quiero ir-grite mientras desempacaba la ropa que ella ya había empacado para mi.-tengo amigos aquí, no puedo solo dejarlos e irme-continue con mi berrinche._

_Ella solo quería enviarme lejos para poder tener intimidad en su nuevo matrimonio, no veía mucha diferencia al irme ya que ella nunca notaba mi presencia en la casa. ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada en deshacerse de mi estas vacaciones?_

_-ya lo habíamos discutido, Bella-dijo ella arrancado las cosas de mis manos y volviéndolas a meter en la maleta.-ademas, ¿no quieres pasar tiempo con tu padre?-me miro a los ojos, esos ojos verde musgo se veían increíblemente injustos en ese momento. Su cabello ahora rubio estaba convertido en un moño delicado sobre su cabeza, arreglo su vestido de marca con sus manos y respiro profundo-_

_-No en un pueblo en el medio de la nada.-dije sentándome en mi cama con dosel. En ese momento mis mejores amigas subieron las escaleras hasta mi habitacion._

_-Bella-grito Jessica-esta será la mejor despedida-su conjunto negro resaltaba su piel blanca. Podía verlo en sus ojos, ella deseaba que me fuera lo antes posible, así eran mis amigos en Calabazas, California, dispuestos a todo por reinar en el circulo y ahora que yo estaría lejos, muy lejos Jessica no podía esperar para reinar. –¿Interrumpimos algo?-pregunto mirando a Angela apenada._

_-no chicas, no interrumpen absolutamente nada-sonrió mi madre mirándome, su mirada gritaba "vas a irte y es mejor que te hagas a la idea". Eche otro suspiro mientras ella cerraba la puerta y nos dejaba solas._

_-así que… esta noche te iras-dijo Angela mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, su cabello negro y largo estaba en forma de trenza hoy._

_-es una pena, apenas y comienza el verano-Jessica hizo un puchero._

_-tal vez no-me alce de hombros, y camine hasta mi closet, dispuesta a seguir fingiendo que no me importaba tanto irme-tal vez necesito un cambio de escenario. Pero claro, te mueres por mostrarle a Mike tu nuevo bikini, ¿no es así?-aff Mike, mi ex novio. Jessica se había acostado con él hace ya casi un año. Solo digamos que aun había algo de resentimiento y un poco de "sana" competencia entre nosotros desde entonces._

_-pense que eso querías hacerlo tu-dijo ella frunciéndome el ceño mientras yo metia mis conjuntos Chanel en otra maleta._

_-no me gustan las cosas usadas-le guiñe el ojo y ella rodo los ojos mirando por la ventana.-Necesitamos champaña para esta noche, ¿no creen? Este es mi ultimo día aquí y no quiero estar sobria mientras viajo en ese autobús primera clase-pestañe._

_Quería quedarme por muchas razones, primero que nada no quería que Jessica al final se quedara con Mike ni mucho se convirtiera en la abeja reina de nuestro circulo de amigos, en segundo lugar no me gustaba la idea de ir a un pueblo en el medio de la nada a pasar con mi padre las vacaciones de verano y hasta tal vez parte de mi ultimo año, no lo había visto en mas de 4 años y no me gustaba la idea de tener que convivir con lo que, ahora era para mi, un total desconocido. En tercer lugar yo no era una chica de pueblo, solo tenían que verme para darse cuenta de ello. Mis pulseras Tiffany's brillaban por si solas, mis botas Chanel me quedaban como un guante y mi nuevo vestido Prada me hacia lucir mas que perfecta._

Suspire de nuevo mirando la luz del autobús que me llevaba con mi padre, para mañana en la tarde ya estaría con él. Cerre los ojos mientras seguía recordando partes de mi ultimo día en la ciudad.

_-no puedo creer que te vayas hoy. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de reconciliarnos-susurro Mike mientras estaba sentado junto a mi frente a la piscina de mi casa._

_-pense que las preferías pelirrojas-dije mirando a Jessica de reojo._

_-no. me gustan castañas y adorables-siguio susurrando._

_-dile que se pinte el cabello de castaño entonces-me levante para alejarme de él._

_-lo siento-grito mientras yo entraba a mi casa por un par de bebidas. El me había roto el corazón, habíamos pasado la mitad de nuestra vida juntos y se acosto con mi mejor amiga. Idiota._

No me di cuenta de cuando exactamente me quede dormida en el autobús, pero al despertar ya estaba en la terminal de autobuses del pueblo. En medio de la nada, justo en el medio, donde nadie importante pasaba si quiera un minuto. Tal vez venir no era tan mala idea, alejarme de mis falsos amigos, de un ex novio, de mi madre y su nuevo matrimonio, de absolutamente todo. Tal vez solo tenia que empezar de nuevo, reinventarme a mi misma. Baje del autobús y lo primero que vi fue a un hombre, alto, con un ligero toque de parentesco conmigo, claro, solo si ignorabas su camisa a cuadros y sus jeans desgastado junto con aquellas botas de vaquero de los 90.

Mi padre estaba igual, no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Seguía siendo el mismo.

-hola, ahm. Charles-no sabia exactamente como llamarlo, así que su nombre me pareció lo mas correcto mientras el sacaba mis maletas del guardamaletas especial.

-puedes llamarme Charlie-sonrió-o papá-tanteo el terreno desconocido.

-por supuesto, Charlie-sonrei. No quería llamarlo "papá", había perdido esa oportunidad cuando empezó a aparecer en casa solo una vez al año y luego al dejar de hacerlo.

Forks tambien estaba igual que siempre, frio, húmedo y lleno de musgo.

La casa de Charlie era grande, al menos. Era un lugar realmente humilde y comodo. Y grande, muy grande, creo que era mas grande que mi casa en Calabazas.

-¿vives solo?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en sofá de cuero negro. Al menos tenia un poco de estilo.

-si. Bueno, no ahora-me señalo, paso una mano por su cabello color cobre y me sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa era tan igual a la mia.

-si no te gusta mi presencia puedes llamar a mamá cuando quieras-me alcé de hombros y suspire mirando por la ventana, observando la casa de junto. Una chica bajita salió de ella usando una blusa y unos shorts junto con un chico mas alto, parecido a ella.

-no. todo esta bien-se alzo de hombros.

-¿tienes buenos vecinos?-pregunte perdiendo de vista a los chicos.

-Si, mas o menos.-siguio la dirección de mi mirada-ellos son los Cullen, son un poco rebeldes. Problematicos diría yo-me miro de nuevo.

-ah-alcé las cejas quitándoles importancia-¿a que te dedicas?

-soy dueño de casi cada edificio que encuentres en el pueblo-se sento en el sofá delante del mio.

Sonreí. Estaba comenzando a agradarme el lugar.

-¿me muestras mi habitacion?-pregunte después de varios segundos en silencio. El asintió y agarro mis maletas para comenzar a subir las escaleras de madera que, seguramente, guiaban hasta mi nueva habitacion. La cual era realmente espaciosa y llena de luz, se veía comoda, tanto que daban ganas de leer una buena novela de Jane Austen en una sola tarde. Suspire otra vez sentándome en la cama, tenia un dosel, igual que mi cama en casa.

-gracias, pero ahora creo que nesecito tiempo para acostumbrarme al lugar-sonrei mientras Charlie salía de la habitacion dejándome sola. Rode los ojos y camine hacia la ventaba que se encontraba en una de las paredes frontales del cuarto. Cullen.

Vi a los Cullen de nuevo, pero ahora entraban con otra chica y un par de chicos mas, la chica Cullen noto mi presencia en la ventana, sonrió hacia mi mientras entraba a su casa, aunque, el que supuse era su hermano, se quedo un momento observándome igual que yo a él. No era mi tipo, para nada. Alcé una ceja hacia él y él sonrió. Era muy lindo. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba con el sol de hoy, aparentemente hoy era uno de los 4 dias del año en los que hacia un poco de calor en Forks. Sus ojos se veian penetrantes y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se veía perfecto. Guiño un ojo y entro a su casa.

_-te amo, Mike-susurre en su oído mientras nadábamos en mi piscina. Lo hacia, lo amaba. El era mi primer amor, y esperaba con ansias que fuera el ultimo. Él me miro a los ojos, trago saliva y sonrió._

_-yo tambien te amo, Bella-murmuro mientras me abrazaba._

Eso había pasado un mes antes de que se acostara con Jessica. Después de desempacar gran parte de mis cosas, baje de nuevo buscando a Charlie. Lo encontré en la cocina preparando café.

-¿hay un Starbucks cerca?-pregunte mientras lo observaba prender la cafetera.

-no.-sonrió-aunque si hay una cafetería parecida.

¿cafeteria?

-si quieres puedes investigar un poco por el pueblo-se alzó de hombros-no vayas muy lejos y se te pierdes solo pregunta donde esta la casa de Charlie, y alguien te traerá aqui-siguio sonriendo dándome libertad.

-esta bien.-dije indecisa. No sabia si era seguro deambular por el pueblo así como si nada, pero si el decía que podía, seguramente era porque podía hacerlo sin miedo. Salí cerrando la puerta y camine hacia la calle. Por suerte estaba usando ropa holgada, gracias a dios se me olvido lo frio que podía ser este pueblo cuando subi al autobús. Hacia algo de calor hoy. Estuve unos cuantos minutos, tal vez 30 o cerca de una hora, solo caminando por el pueblo viendo las tiendas de ropa barata, y joyería de fantasia, y una que otra tienda en la que si vendían joyería verdadera. Casas igual de grandes reinaban el vecidanrio en el cual vivía ahora, y afuera de él solo había tiendas, un par de parques amplios, tres bares, y la via hacia el instituto local. Tal vez camino por mas que una hora, tal vez dos. Recorrer este pueblo no era muy divertido. Y cuando me cansaba solo me sentaba a descansar en unos de los banquitos de la calle, tal vez camino en circulo varias veces sin siquiera darme cuenta pero al final pude encontrar la cafetería de la cual me hablo Charlie.

Me dispuse a entrar y al "intentar" hacerlo alguien, un pueblerino maleducado choco contra mi en la entrada causando que casi cayera al suelo húmedo. No cai gracias a unos brazos que me sujetaron devolviéndome el equilibrio.

-lo siento-se disculpo.

Me libre de su agarre y arregle mi ropa.

-¿no te han dicho que tienes que ver por donde vas?-pregunte molesta.

-eres nuestra vecina-chillo una chica, al alzar la vista contemple a los hermanos Cullen mas de cerca, el chico me miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-si-asenti un poco sonrojada por la mirada del chico.

-soy Alice-se presento la chica.-y el es mi hermano Edward.

-me llamo Isabella, pero pueden llamarme Bella-me alce de hombros.

-¿llegaste hoy de california?-pregunto Edward.

Asentí sorprendida que supiera algunos detalles.

-es un pueblo pequeño, cuando alguien nuevo llega todos sabes cada uno de los pequeños y sucios detalles-rodo los ojos Alice.

-bienvenida-volvio a sonreir Edward, había algo en esa sonrisa que causaba que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-gracias. Ahm, yo estaba apunto de entrar-señale la puerta que ellos me obstaculizaban con sus cuerpos.

-lamento el golpe, por cierto-se disculpo Edward-¿Qué tal si te lo compenso?-frunci el ceño-esta noche vamos a ir al bar con unos amigos, si quieres puedes ir. Podemos celebrar tu llegada al pueblo.

-no hace falta-negue con la cabeza.

-en serio, vamos, es a las 8, te vas con nosotros, será una noche alocada. ¿no quieres?-tambien me invito Alice.

-de acuerdo-respondí. No se escuchaba mal tener algo de diversión en mi primer día en el pueblo.

Epov.

-solo te la quieres tirar-me dijo Alice mientras nos alejábamos de la cafetería, en la cual habíamos invitado a nuestra nueva vecina a salir con nosotros esta noche.

Lo que decía no era del todo mentira, Bella estaba buena, muy buena. Tenia ese toque californiano y se veía tan inocente que solo daban ganas de corromperla.

-solo vamos a casa, te recuerdo que dejamos a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper solos, deben estar destruyéndola-le dije mientras me montaba en mi auto junto con Alice.

-esta bien-sonrió ella.

Bella, Bella, Bella. Había algo en ese nombre que hacia que me encantara como sonaba, incluso en mi cabeza. Bella se veía como esa misión imposible. Ya había tenido sexo con todas las chicas de este pueblo, y Bella era… carne fresca.

Tal vez si pasaría algo con ella esta noche.

**tengo el Capitulo 2 listo para actualizar, en sus reviews diganme que creen o quieren que pase en esta historia :* adoro seguir sus consejos. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Charlie se disculpo para ir a pescar con su mejor amigo. ¿En serio? ¿mi primer día en el pueblo y me dejas sola por mas de 24 horas? Al menos eso me ahorraba el tener que explicarle mi salida con mis nuevos vecinos. Eran casi las 8 y yo a estaba lista, un poco emocionada ante la idea de conocer gente nueva y poder pasar una noche un poco fuera de control. Mis noches en Calabazas eran, aquel tipo de fiesta con alcohol caro y sexo seguro en camas de seda. Nunca había estado en un bar, ni mucho menos bebido una cerveza corriente. Pero por supuesto que eso lo mantendría como un secreto, nadie tendría porque saberlo. Me mire al espejo. Mis shorts negros con simples tachuelas de puas en los bolsillos me quedaban perfecto y mi camiseta de YSL estaba lo suficientemente pegada a mi cuerpo como para verme sensual. Mis sandalias sin tacon combinaban sin problemas. Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta y solte mi cabello del moño que lo mantenía en lo alto de mi cabeza, causando que cayera en ondas para cuando abri la puerta.

Edward solo me miro por unos segundos, sin siquiera pestañear. Había lago malo con mi atuendo.

-cierto, se me olvidaba mi chaqueta. Creo que esta arriba-me disculpe y el tomo mi brazo antes de que pudiera ir arriba a buscarla.

-no, esta bien. Ten la mia-se la quito rápidamente y con torpeza, para luego colocármela sobre los hombros.-te ves bien-sonrió-¿nos vamos?-señalo con su pulgar el auto que se encontraba en la calle frente a su casa.

Asentí mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de mi. El abrió por mi la puerta del copiloto y se apresuro luego a meterse en el auto en el lado del conductor.

-¿y Alice?-pregunte cerrando la puerta del auto.

-se fue antes, con Rosalie y Tanya. Son unas amigas nuestras, las conoceras alla en el bar, tambien conoceras a Jasper, Emmet y Eleazar. Somos como un pequeño pero divertido grupo de personas. Las únicas personas divertidas que conoceras en Forks-rio mientras arrancaba el vehiculo.

-¿naciste aquí?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-la verdad, naci en Inglaterra pero he vivido casi toda mi vida aquí, tanto que perdi el acento británico-volvio a reir-dicen que naciste aquí en Forks, y que tu madre corrió lejos de aquí contigo cuando aun eras una bebe.

-y así es-suspire-mi madre no es una mujer de pueblo.

-mi madre tampoco-nego con la cabeza. Su camisa azul combinaba con el verde de sus ojos y sus jeans lo hacían ver sexy-pero logro acostumbrarse-se alzo de hombros.

Asentí para darle a entender que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía.

En un segundo su lengua rozo sus labios para humedecerlos, causando que quedara como tarada observándolos. En este preciso momento podría solo inclinarme un poco y besarlo.

-¿bailaras conmigo esta noche?-pregunto con una sonrisa y con los ojos en el camino.-al lugar a donde vamos es mas parecido a una disco que a un bar, pero la gente lo sigue llamando bar sin importar cuantos Djs haya en una noche-se rio un poco mas.

-no soy muy buena bailando-me sonroje mirando mis manos.

-por dios, estas mintiendo-rodo los ojos.

-para nada-me rei. De repente Edward parecia tan… ¿delicioso? Todo mi cuerpo se sentía a una temperatura diferente en este momento. Que extraño.

Llegamos a lo que por fuera parecia un bar.

-vamos-se estaciono afuera y salió de auto para abrir mi puerta. Camine delante de él hacia la entrada y podría jurar que sentía su mirada en mi trasero. Es una de esas cosas que las chicas sentimos apenas ellos lo hacen.

Me gire hacia él y pude atraparlo subiendo la vista hacia mi rostro dándome una sonrisa inocente.

-¿acaso me mirabas el culo?-pregunte antes de entrar.

-tal vez-se alzo de hombros. Al entrar Edward quito de mis hombros su chaqueta y la dejo colgada en algún lado que no pude ver bien. Había luces y oscuridad en todos lados. Subimos escaleras al segundo piso, era un lugar mas tranquilo. Ahí pude ver a Alice a los lejos sentada en una gran mesa con varias personas a su alrededor.

Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros mientras íbamos hacia allá.

-promete que bailaras conmigo-susurro en mi oído.

-ya veremos-me rei.

-Bella, viniste-Alice se levanto de un salto de la silla y me dio un abrazo. Era un poco cariñosa para haberla conocido esta mañana.-ellos son Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Tanya-presento a los demás uno por uno-chicos, ella es Bella, nuestra nueva vecina-y luego susurro en mi oído cuando estuvimos todos sentados en la mesa-Jasper es mi novio, y es el hermano de Rosalie, y Rosalie es la novia de Emmet, Tanya esta enamorada de Edward desde 3er grado, pero el nunca le ha hecho mucho caso-rio y siguio poniéndome al día sobre todos sus amigos. Tanya, rubia y de grandes pechos me miraba un poco… ¿recelosa?

-para ser de california eres algo palida-sonrió Rosalie, tambien rubia y con figura de supermodelo, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora.

-supongo que por eso me echaron-bromeé. Se rieron entre dientes.

-¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita, Bella?-pregunto Alice cuando llego un camarero a anotar nuestras bebidas, yo me alcé de hombros dejándole la elección a ella-una ronda completa de margaritas, con ginebra-sonrió ella. El camarero era alto y flacucho pero no dejaba de ser guapo, me guiño un ojo antes de irse.

Me alegre cuando pidieron los margaritas con ginebra, ya que con el típico vodka no eran muy buenos.

-así que, ¿Bella?-me llamo Emmet-háblanos sobre ti. Sabemos que vienes de California, eres la hija de Charlie, y eso es todo.

-no hay mucho que saber, no soy muy interesante.-pase un mechon de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-es mi canción-grito Alice de repente, mientras sonaba el coro de una canción de Lil Wayne-Jazz-le agarro el brazo y lo jalo fuera de la mesa escaleras a bajo, seguramente para bailar. Parecia ser una persona realmente energica comparada con lo tranquilo que se veía ser Jasper.

-¿Te gusta el club, Bella?-murmuro Edward volviendo a pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros desde su silla junto a mi.

-no esta mal, no esta nada mal-dije mientras bebía de la margarita que el camarero había dejado hace un segundo. Su mano comenzo a masajear mi hombro.

Rosalie y Emmet tambien salieron bailar, y un chico moreno saco a bailar a Tanya, así que Edward y yo estábamos solos ahora.

Acerco su silla a la mia y su mano toco mi muslo descubierto.

Otra vez sentía esa sensación de querer besarlo ahora mismo. Acerco su cara mas a la mia.

-tienes unos muy bonitos ojos marrones. ¿te han dicho eso antes?-pregunto.

-¿esta es tu rutina?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

Epov

-¿mi rutina?-imite su gesto mientras seguía mirando sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones y mi mano acariciaba su muslo. Tenia una piel suave, muy suave.

-si. Les das tu chaqueta, les pides un baile, una que otra caricia-subio la pierna que estaba tocando y la descanso sobre las mias-un piropo. Me muero por saber que sigue-sonrió.

-¿en serio piensas eso?-pregunte.

-tal vez, no te ves como alguien que tenga que rogar por una chica. Te vez como ese chico que solo saca unos cuantos trucos y listo-paso una mano por mi cabello y casi cierro los ojos al sentir su tacto. Bebió mas de su trago y siguio mirándome expectante.

-eres muy detallista, pero no tengo trucos como tal-volvi a acariciar su muslo-así soy yo, y eso es todo. Además, ser así le da un poco de diversión a este mundo conformista-sonrei.

-debes estar muy orgulloso por pensar así, ¿no es así?-alzo una ceja de nuevo.

-por supuesto-me rei.-¿te gusta leer?-le pregunte, esperando que me diera un no como respuesta, como la mayoría de las chicas de hoy.

-amo leer-sonrió-en especial poesía modernista, como la de Bukowski.

-Bukowski es mi escritor favorito-la mire como si tuviera tres ojos-¿Qué hay de las novelas?

-John Katzenbach.-respondio sin pensar-sus obras son…

-escalofriantemente atrapantes.-termine.

-exactamente-su sonrisa se amplio.

No había conocido a nadie que tuviera mis mismos gustos, en especial en la lectura.

-¿musica?-pregunte de nuevo.

-un poco de todo, pero si me preguntas que prefiero poner a todo volumen en mi cuarto, prefiero poner música clásica.

-¿en piano?-pregunte, si decía que si, eso significaba que ella era mi alma gemela.

-si-rio- me gusta un compositor japonés, Yiruma.

-tengo uno de sus discos en mi habitacion, es muy bueno. ¿Qué tal Debussy?

-claro de luna es mi favorita.

-Bella, dime que no estas jugando conmigo-me rei-siento que eres mi alma gemela-confese con una sonrisa.

Ella rio con fuerza.

Pasaron las horas y hablar con ella se me hacia mas divertido y mas… ¿extraño? Nunca había conocido a una chica así, que compartiera tanto conmigo.

Alice y los demás se querían quedar hasta el amanecer.

-¿te parece si nos vamos?-le pregunte a Bella-te puedo enseñar mi colección de discos.

-sip-ya ella estaba un poco ebria pero aun respondia con conciencia.

-no mas tragos para ti-bromeé mientras caminábamos hasta mi auto.

Ya en mi habitacion Bella estaba fascinada con los discos y los libros, se veía adorable mientras observaba las diferentes portadas. Se veía adorable, y sexy al mismo tiempo, lo cual me hacia querer recostarla en mi cama y…

-¿Sarah Dessen? ¿en serio?-se burlo ella-es una de mis favoritas, pero me parece algo rosadita para ti-rio.

-oye, su libro "Solo Escucha" es bastante bueno-me alce de hombros.

-lo se, fue el primero que lei de ella. Me conmovió.

Le quite el libro de las manos y lo coloque de vuelta en la encimera. Algo me gritaba que la besara, algo me gritaba que la hiciera mia ahora antes de que perdiera la oportunidad.

Tome su rostro con una mano y bese sus labios con delicadeza, ella me respondió el beso después de unos segundos, sus manos viajaron hasta mi nuca y ahí se quedaron mientras que las mías bajaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda, el beso se transformo en algo mas pasional y una de mis manos acaricio su trasero. Camine con ella aun en mis brazos hasta estar parado dándole la espalda a la cama. Ella se separo de repente y rio un poco.

-Edward, yo…-que linda se veía en este momento, linda e inocente.

-¿eres virgen?-pregunte, yo podría hacerla sentir mas comoda si eso era lo que la tenia timida.

-no-rio con fuerza y me empujo causando que cayera sentado en la cama-¿en serio pensabas que soy virgen? Iba a decir que no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con cualquiera. ¿desde hace cuanto te conozco? ¿hace 13 o 14 horas mas o menos? No me acostare contigo, Edward-se sento en mi regazo, aumentando mi erección al tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?-pregunte seguro de mi mismo. ¿ella quería hacerse la difícil? Pues se acababa de convertir en un reto especial.

-¿Por qué estas tu tan seguro de que puedes meterte en mis pantalones?-pestañeo ella pegándose mas a mi.

-pues… soy Edward Cullen-sonrei de lado. Aun no conocía a la chica que se negara a acostarse conmigo, y aunque Bella lo hacia ahora, pronto cambiaria de opinión.

-oh, que gran respuesta-acerco su rostro, sus labios estaban tan cerca que con el mas minimo movimiento podría volver a besarla.

Mis manos volvieron a su cuerpo acariciando su cintura, y su cadera.

-¿en serio crees que me tendras desesperada por ti?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-creo que es al revés-susurro cerca de mi oído y rozo su cuerpo contra mi erección causando que jadeara un poco. volvió a besarme.

Bella era… la chica perfecta. Era tan osada y divertida, y tambien inteligente. Era como si ella estuviera hecha para estar conmigo. A este punto estaba tan excitado que no tenia control de mi cuerpo, así que la presione con fuerza contra mi, y otro jadeo salió de mis labios al sentirla rosarse contra mi. ¿acaso escuche un gemido de su parte?

Nos acoste a ambos en mi cama y mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello y rozando sus pechos. Perfectos pechos.

Ella volvió a reir y me empujo a un lado.

-no me acostare contigo-repitio. Volvi a acercarla a mi, y continue besando su cuello.

-tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero un día de estos estaras en esta misma cama, pidiéndome mas-me jacte de ello.

-nunca ni en tus sueños mas salvajes y eroticos, Edward.-sonrió-oye, mi padre dice que son problematicos-comento cambiando el tema.

-eso dice la mitad del pueblo-me rei-¿no te asustan las drogas o si?-le pregunte.

-no. He probado extasis-se alzo de hombros.

-mariguana-le informe acariciando sus piernas-Alice va un poco mas. Le gusta la cocaína. Pero ninguno de nosotros es un adicto así que… estas a salvo-volvi a besar sus labios, solo por un segundo.

-esta bien-rio-dios, estoy ebria-rio mas fuerte.

-un poco, pero yo tambien lo estoy-dije en su cuello.

-creo que debería irme-dijo tratando de levantarse.

-no-me acoste sobre ella para evitar que se fuera-quedate conmigo-queria que se quedara, quería estar con ella. No sabia el porque, pero quería hacerlo. Aunque no fueramos a tener sexo o a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quería que se quedara.

-esta bien-se acomodo debajo de mi para descansar. La abrace mientras me acostaba a su lado.

-¿quieres hacer una apuesta?-rio en mi cuello.

-dimela-bese su hombro.

-apuesto a que tu seras el que rogué por acostarse conmigo, en… menos de dos semanas.

-yo apuesto que tu seras la que lo haga-sonrei mirándola a los ojos-¿y si pierdes cual seria mi recompensa?

-¿no te parece obvia? Lograras acostarte conmigo-rio a carcajadas.

-¿y si pierdo?

-pues, tal vez tambien logres acostarte conmigo, pero primero dañare tu lindo ego rechazándote mientras ruegas que este desnuda justo en este cama-alzo las cejas en forma de burla.

-trato hecho-sonrei.

**si les gusta, dejen un review! ¿quieren el capitulo 3? cada Fav, Follow y Review es un SI.**

**diganme en sus comentarios que quieren o creen que pasara en esta historia. **

**actualizare cada 3 dias mas o menos no lo se. maxim dias de espera, chicas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El domingo Charlie aun no había regresado, estaba en mi ventana leyendo poemas de Bukowski cuando escuche un silbido. Estaba tan concentrada que el sonido causo que me exaltara dando un pequeño brinco en mi asiento. Pude escuchar la risa de Edward después de eso.

-¿te asuste?-pregunto burlon desde su ventana. La cual quedaba frente a la mia.

-eres un idiota-sonrei mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Se veía tierno, lucia como si acabara de levantarse. Después de todo eran las 8 de la mañana.

Paso una mano por su cabello y lamio sus labios, había algo en esas pequeñas acciones que causaban que mi cuerpo se calentara al máximo.

-¿quieres desayunar conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ofreces?-alcé una ceja.

-café de cafetería pueblerina con huevos y tocino-se alzó de hombros-un desayuno norte americano.

-de acuerdo, Inglaterra-asenti-desayunare contigo.

Se rio por su nuevo apodo.

-te veo abajo en 15 minutos-dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana, al alejarse pude ver que no traia camisa puesta, ni pantalones, estaba en bóxer.

Me quede como una tonta viendo su musculosa espalda y sus glúteos y sus piernas y sus…

-¿ves algo que te guste?-pregunto mirándome.

-por supuesto-sonrei. ¿acaso pensaba que con solo mostrar algo de piel ganaría la apuesta? Pues no. me levante mostrando mis bragas negras y me quite mi camiseta vieja para mostrar el sosten que combinaba.-voy a alistarme-le guiñe un ojo y camine hasta el cuarto de baño de mi habitacion.

Epov

Verla en ese conjunto de ropa interior mientras sonreía y caminaba lejos de la ventana causo que una parte de mi se levantara de un salto.

Quería hacerla mia, y quiero hacerlo ahora. Pero luego pensé en la apuesta de nuevo, no puedo perder. Ella era la que llegaría a mi cama rogando por mas. Y lo haría en menos de dos semnas, creo que hasta menos de una. Ella no aguantaría.

Después de recogerla y llegar a la cafetería de Johns, nos sentamos en una de las simples mesas de madera y ordenamos el desayuno que prometi.

-así que… ¿tanya?-pregunto ella.-Alice me dijo que ustedes tuvieron sus encuentros en el pasado.

-Tanya tiene… una obsesión conmigo desde 3er grado, en un par de ocaciones, toralmente ebrio, debo aclarar-tome un poco de mi jugo de naranja-he pasado la noche con ella, por suerte no recuerdo nada de lo que paso.

-wow, que bonita relación-se burlo.

-ella sabe que no me gusta tanto, así que, es su problema-me alcé de hombros.

-¿y quien te gusta, Inglaterra?-pregunto con una sonrisa, la blusa que tenia me dejaba ver un poco mas de aquel sosten negro.

-en este momento… tu-sonrei.

-y por esa razón no me acuesto contigo-rio entre dientes derribando parte de mi autoestima.

-¿disculpa?-no entendía su punto.

-eres un mujeriego, apuesto a que solo quieres acostarte conmigo porque soy el único culo que no has podido tener en todo este pueblo, exceptuando el de tu hermana. ¿acaso me ves como simple carne fresca?-se veía un poco irritada. ¿Cómo sabia que había pensado eso cuando la vi?-pues no lo soy, Cullen.

-por supuesto que no lo eres, si, soy un mujeriego, y no lo negare, tambien me he acostado con casi todas las chicas del pueblo, soy un puto. Pero eso parece atraerte, California-le guiñe el ojo. Y ella se mordió el labio, no de forma lasiva, solo se veía pensativa, pero yo solo podía pensar en acabar sobre sus labios.-¿te atrae acostarte con alguien con el nivel de experiencias que tengo?-la mire expectante.-apuesto a que solo has estado con un solo chico, ¿tu novio? ¿lo conoces por… no lo se, toda tu vida? ¿sabia tocarte bien, California? ¿te sentías complacida cuando el acababa y tu no?-pestañe.

-eres un maldito idiota-se levanto molesta tomando su chaqueta. Y ahí me di cuenta de que había dicho mil tonterías.

Tome su brazo y la obligue a sentarse de nuevo.

-oye, oye, oye. Solo jugaba, no hablaba en serio-me disculpe y le sonreí de nuevo.-sabes lo caliente que me pones cuando haces esa mueca de estar molesta?-le pregunte.

-no, no lo se-metio un tocino en la boca.-gracias por el desayuno.

-lo siento-me rei.

-no es una verdadera disculpa cuando te ries-se cruzo de brazos. Cambie mi rostro y puse mi mejor cara de pocker.

-lo siento mucho-y tome su mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alejo su mano de la mia.

En la cafetería entro Jacob Black. Maldito. Desde que lo conozco había tratado de superarme en todo, pero aun no podía.

-Cullen-saludo sin sonreir quitándose el casco de su moto.-¿Quién es tu amiga?-miro a Bella de forma lasiva.

Bella se removió en su asiento visiblemente incomoda.

-ella es Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie-me alcé de hombros.

-¿Bella?-le sonrió de manera diferente-¿no me recuerdas?

-no-sonrió Bella apenada.

-montañas de barro en el viejo patio de Charlie.

-Jake-grito Bella y se levanto para abrazarlo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Bpov.

-Jake, no puedo creer que seas tu-dije mientras terminaba de abrazarlo- ¿no te han dicho que las esteroides son malas?-tenia mas musculo que un luchador, había crecido tanto.

-la pubertad te ayudo Belly-Bells-bromeo mi antiguo amigo.

Mire a Edward, se veía realmente molesto.

Me sente de nuevo.

-sigues siendo el mismo tonto. ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves super mayor-sonrei.

-16, este año cumplo los 17-me sonrió.

-oh, sigues siendo un pequeño. Este año cumplo los 18.

-seria ilegal acostarme contigo entonces-dijo con una sonrisa que causo que comenzara a reir sin control.

-eres un idiota-me rei.

-¿a que venias, Black?-sonrió Edward de mala manera.

-a comprarle el café a Billy-siguio mirándome sin hacerle caso a Edward.-se emocionara mucho de saber que estas en el pueblo, deberías ir un día de estos, cuando lleguen de su viaje de pesca.-se despidió para comprar su café.

Edward rodo los ojos y se termino su jugo de naranja.

-¿no te cae bien?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién? ¿tu amigo de la infancia?-alzo una ceja.

-aja-me crucé de brazos.

-pues, si caerme bien significa que es un tramposo, idiota con problemas de originalidad que ha intentado, fracasando, quitarme todos mis logros pues…

-Jake no es así.

-es un idiota bipolar-me miro serio-contigo será tu amiguito Jake, pero con los demás es… una astilla en el culo.

-oh-me alcé de hombros y tambien termine mi jugo de naranja. Jake no se veía así, era el mismo niñito que había jugado conmigo en el lodo bajo la lluvia en el patio de la antigua casa de mi padre. Era un chico simpatico.

-lo que sea, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Todos están en ella haciendo… que se yo.

-suena divertido.

Camino a su casa Edward aun se veía serio y molesto. ¿celoso? ¿de que?

Epov.

Maldito sea Jacob Black por el resto de su vida. Pude verlo en sus ojos al irse, pude verlo. Esa mirada que decía: creo que me acostare con ella primero que tu.

Maldito sea. Y tambien resulta que sus padres son mejores amigos, estaba perdiendo puntos. ¿En que, Edward? ¿acaso quieres a Bella como mas que una noche?

Una parte de mi comenzaba a tener extraños pensamientos, donde Bella era mi…novi… aff. Nunca había tenido una novia, simplemente "amigas cariñosas", ¿Por qué ahora me encuentro deseando que Bella fuera mi novi…? Aff.

Black tenia ventaja, era su amigo de la infancia, la conocía mas que yo, sus familias eran unidas y Charlie Swan me creia un problemático. Así que… estaba ganando. En este momento me importo un bledo la apuesta que había echo con Bella, en el restaurante Black y yo habíamos echo una en silencio, solo con mirarnos ya estaba dicho y echo "¿Quién se acostaría con ella primero?". Pude ver que Bella tambien le gustaba, y no solo para molestarme, si no que de verdad le gustaba. Paso de ser un idiota a ser todo un osito cariñosito cuando Bella lo reconoció.

Bella estaba sentada en mi sillón hablando con Alice y Rosalie, de cosas de chicas supongo. Tanya se sento a mi lado.

-¿te cae bien, Bella?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en la escalera.

-si-alcé las cejas quitándole importancia-¿y a ti?

-no lo sé. Aun no se gana mi confianza.-rodo los ojos. Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella había logrado poner a Tanya celosa solo en dos días de estar conmigo. Nuevo record

Su cabello suelto le daba un toque mas sexy mientras se reia con Alice y Rose, la calefacción estaba casi al máximo, así que se había quitado la chaqueta y se había quedado en esos pequeños shorts y su camisa blanca casi trasparente. Parecia que lo hacia apropósito.

Me levante y camine hacia ella.

-¿recuerdas el Cd que de Yiruma que estaba perdido?-le dije. Y ella asintió-lo consegui, ¿quieres subir a verlo?

-claro.-se levanto del sofá y camino conmigo arriba. Cerre la puerta de mi habitacion con seguro.

-¿te pusiste esa ropa para provocarme?-pregunte abrazandola por dentras.

-¿te da vergüenza abrazarme alla abajo? ¿tienes que engatusarme con una falsa historia sobre un Cd para traerme?-pestañeo.

-no. podría abrazarte donde yo quiera, pero hay mas cosas que quisiera hacerte aquí arriba.

-¿acaso estas rogando?-la gire para estar cara a cara.

-no, para nada-le guiñe un ojo.

Nos acostamos en mi cama. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

-tu atuendo no es de mucha ayuda-dije pasando una mano por debajo de su camiseta.-¿te lo pusiste apropósito?-sonrei y bese su mejilla.

-no.-ella rio. Y giro su cabeza para besarme. Tomo mi nuca y metió su lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemi. Me coloque sobre ella mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban juntos. Al sentir mi erección cerca de su sexo ella solto un gemido.

¡Ja! Ten esto, Black.

-Edward-susurro cuando nuestras bocas se separaron y la mia comenzo un viaje por su cuello.

-¿si?-susurre dejando besos mojados cerca de su pecho.

-detente-murmuro no muy convencida.

-¿me dejaras así otra vez? ¿te dejaras así a ti misma de nuevo? Aguantar la calentura es malo para el organismo, California-le dije sonriendo volviendo a rozar nuestros sexos causando otro gemido de su parte.

-no perderé la apuesta-dijo ella.

-y no la estas perdiendo. Ninguno de los esta rogando-guiñe un ojo y me libre de su camisa, para ver la ropa interior que me había mantenido excitado toda la mañana.

-no me acostare contigo-volvio a hablar.

-¿me lo dices a mi o a ti misma?-pregunte pasando la lengua por su cuello para volver a besarla.

Volvió a besarme con desesperación y luego se separo abruptamente.

-no me acostare contigo… hoy-dijo.

-no cariño, lo dijiste mal-le guiñe el ojo de nuevo- quisiste decir "me acostare contigo hoy"-la hice reir con eso.

Su teléfono comenzo a vibrar en su bolsillo y lo saque con rapidez, vi el nombre.

Mike.

Atendí antes de que ella me lo arrebatara de las manos.

-¿si?-hable.

-Edward damelo-susurro ella.

-¿Quién habla?-hablo el tal Mike.

-eso me pregunto yo –dije mientras le daba otro beso a Bella.

-soy Mike, amigo… y ex novio de Bella.

-oh-frunci el ceño-ella esta ocupada en este momento, ella te llamara luego-y corte, coloque su teléfono lejos.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto ella.

-tu ex-me alce de hombros y nos gire colocándola arriba de mi.

Ella imito mi gesto con los hombros y se bajo de mi, colocando su camisa de nuevo.

-oye, oye. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? Estábamos teniendo un momento antes de que tu ex novio llamara.

-lo se-rio ella.-pero aun no quiero acostarme contigo.

-¿no quieres? ¿Por qué?-le pregunte, estaba molesto. Esta seria la segunda vez que me dejaria caliente y deseoso.

-pues, porque conozco a los de tu tipo-me miro-te acostaras conmigo, te sentiras satisfecho y como todo un dios del sexo, ¿y luego?-pregunto.

-¿y luego que?-no entendía su punto.

-exacto. Todo se acabo, se acabara la magia porque ya habras cumplido tu meta. Pensandolo bien, nada de esto tenia que haber pasado. Olvida la apuesta. No me acostare contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

-¿Qué?-la mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-no pasara nada conmigo, Edward. Haste a la idea porque esa es la realidad. Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy quedando como muchas de tus otras amigas con beneficios. Besos por aquí, toqueteos por alla. Yo no soy así, y no se porque pienso que puedo ser así. Me gustan las cosas serias, Inglaterra. Y tu de serio no tienes ni el nombre.

-no te entiendo. Bella no me importaría ser solo amigo, sin ningún tipo de beneficios-mentí-me gustas, me gustas tu. Nunca había conocido a nadie que compartiera tantos gustos conmigo como tu lo haces, eres así como la chica perfecta para pasar un buen rato.-eso si era verdad, totalmente verdad-sin ningún sentido sexual.-me alcé de hombros.-en serio. No me junto contigo solo porque quiero tener sexo contigo, cuando te traje aquí hace dos noches, lo mas que quería hacer era mostrarte los libros y todo eso, solo que estaba un poco caliente-me rei.

Se alzo de hombros de nuevo y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento-se disculpo.

-esta bien, no voy a obligarte a nada.-dije y me sente a su lado para abrazarla y nunca en mis 18 años de vida pensé que diría eso, pero al final lo dije.-¿quieres que te lleve a una cita? Digo, eso no sono bien. ¿puedo llevarte a una cita?-eso estaba mejor. ¿Qué? Aff, siempre hay una primera vez y esta era la primera vez que le pedia una cita a alguien. No podía creer que lo había echo y tampoco sabia porque lo hacia dicho. Era extraño.

-no es necesario, Inglaterra.-nego.

-no lo hago por ti, lo digo porque quiero llevarte a una cita.

-no te creo-fruncio el ceño.

-quiero llevarte a una maldita cita, Swan. ¿aceptas o no?-ahora estaba de nuevo molesto. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerme esto tan difícil?

-acepto-puso los ojos como platos.

-¿no podias decir eso antes?

-que romantico eres, Cullen.

-te llevare a un concierto-recorde el concierto de una banda indie de la cual no recordaba el nombre-es en un par de días.

-oh. Esta bien.

**aqui esta. quieren capitulo 4? cada Fav, Follow y Review es un SI.**

**no olviden seguirme en Twitter: justbeingElena.**

**y en intagram: JustAWriterMore **

**actualizo en 3 dias maximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La música estaba al máximo volumen posible, y las luces iluminaban todo el lugar.

Todo el mundo saltaba y gritaba la letra, incluyéndonos a mi y a Edward.

La banda solo tenia un par de canciones originales y toco mas que todo covers de las canciones mas conocidas, pero eso no importaba. Estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida. Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas. Solo estaba sintiendo la música, apenas y sentía mi cuerpo saltando.

-living young, wild, and free-cantabamos –o gritábamos- Edward y yo mientras reiamos sin parar.

En un momento el vio su reloj y tomo mi brazo.

-oye, hay que irnos. Esta cita tiene segunda parte-guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué?-¿Qué clase de segunda parte?

Caminamos entre las personas hasta llegar a su auto, donde al fin la música dejo obstaculizar todos los otros sonidos de la tierra.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto secando el sudor de mi frente. El ambiente estaba algo caliente, incluso en Forks.

-Emmet tiene una fiesta en su casa, algo privada, estamos invitados-se alzó de hombros-ademas, no sabes lo que es una fiesta hasta que vas a una fiesta de Emmet-sonrió él.

EPOV

Al llegar a la casa de Emmet había gente en cola y un tipo en la entrada de su casa con una carpeta, seguramente con la lista de invitados. Emmet hacia fiestas VIP. Si no estabas en la lista, no entrabas. Y como sus fiestas eran tan conocidas, por el hecho del alcohol ilimitado, extasis como si fuera caramelo, entre muchas otras cosas, la gente no invitada hacia fila afuera tratando de inventar una excusa para entrar o esperar a que Emmet deje entrar a algunos. Estacione afuera y me baje para abrir la puerta de Bella, ella se sonrojo cuando lo hice, me pareció tonto, aunque era un imbécil la mayoría del timepo aun me consideraba un caballero. ¿acaso nadie le había abierto la puerta antes?

-gracias-musito. Tome su mano y caminamos hasta el guardia de la puerta.

-Edward y compañía-dije confiando en mi mismo.

El tipo vio la lista y luego me alzo una ceja.

-no esta.

-Edward Cullen-dije mi nombre completo, estaba seguro de que estaba en esa lista.

-tampoco.

Lo pensé por un momento… Emmet era un idiota.

-Eddie y compañía-dije entre dientes ese estúpido apodo que Emmet sabia que yo odiaba.

-pase-maldito Emmet.

Apreté la mano de Bella mientras entrabamos a la casa. Pude ver a Emmet acercarse a nosotros.

-¿te gusto como puse tu nombre en la lista?-me dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

-si, por supuesto-dije sarcástico.

-diviertanse-nos dijo mientras iba por otra bebida.

-wow, tienes razón, esto si es una fiesta-dijo Bella mirando alrededor.

Música y luces de colores en todas partes, chicas bailando en la sala y en el patio trasero. Hasta habían chicas bañándose desnudas en la piscina. Bella solto mi mano y se acerco a unas de las mesas, había un tazón con pastillas de extasis. Tomo una y me sonrió antes de metérsela a la boca.

-hay que disfrutarla-me guiño el ojo y camino hasta el patio, donde estaban Alice y Rosalie junto con los chicos. Tome tambien una pastilla de extasis antes de caminar hacia ellas, junto con un vaso de vodka de piña.

Bella estaba riendo con Alice, la cual se veía que ya estaba bastante drogada.

-si ves muy bien un vaso-decia Alice-puedes ver unicornios saltando-rio.

Bella se rio de ella y asintió siguiéndole la corriente.

Emmet se sento con nosotros y Rosalie se sento en sus piernas.

-amo esa canción-dijo Bella mientras sonaba "I love it" de Icona pop

-yo tambien-salto Alice-vamos a bailar-tomo el brazo de Bella y la arrastro hasta donde los demás bailaban en el patio.

-¿te gusta?-me pregunto Jasper junto a mi.-me refiero a Bella.

-pues, no lo se-menti viéndola bailar y cantar con una sonrisa junto con Alice.-tal vez si.

-A Alice le cae muy bien-se alzo de hombros-dice que ya son mejores amigas-se rio.

-recuerda que Alice puede ver el futuro-bromeé recordando como se habían conocido Jasper y mi hermana.

Estábamos en una fiesta como esta y Alice se acerco a una de las mesas y en cuanto vio a Jasper lo abrazo y le dijo: _¿Por qué tardaste tanto? _A lo que Jasper después de quitar la cara de confusión solo le beso la mano y le pidió perdón por el retraso.

Mi hermana estaba totalmente loca. Sonreí.

Sono una canción de Lana del rey y Bella y Alice bailaban cada vez mas eroticas.

De repente un chico comenzo a bailar con Bella, desde aquí no le vei la cara.

-oye, Emmet-lo llame y el dejo de meterle la lengua en la garganta a Rosalie.-¿Quién es ese?-señalo.

-Jacob Black-se alzo de hombros.

-¿Por qué esta aquí ese idiota?-casi grito. Estaba molesto.

-el trajo algo de extasis, el extasis nunca sobra.-y volvió a besar a su novia.

Mierda. El muy maldito tenia las manos en la cintura de Bella mientras ella reia. Maldito Jacob Black, hoy y siempre. Camine hacia ellos con furia. Jale a Bella hacia mi.

-creo que me debes un baile desde hace días-le sonreí. Ignorando a Jacob.

-oh, por supuesto-rio ella.

-pero será después de que baile conmigo-dijo Jacob apartándome con una mano.

-¿acaso tienes la edad suficiente para estar aquí, Black?-le pregunte-esto es para adultos. Bella esta conmigo hoy-le sonreí seguro de mi mismo.

-te veo luego, Bella-dijo el alejándose, no sin antes mirarme con rabia.

No le di importancia y tome la cintura de Bella dispuesto a bailar con ella.

-¿acaso estas celoso?-Bella alzo una ceja.

-¿deberia?-le sonreí mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al mio.

-no. en especial cuando solo eres mi amigo-pestañeo. Golpe bajo. Deje de mirarla para y aleje un poco mi cuerpo mientras bailábamos. ¿Por qué ese hecho me afectaba tanto? Era su amigo. Por alguna razón sentía algo extraño en el pecho al escuchar eso. La conocía desde hace muy poco, pero ella me gustaba y mucho. No siempre se deben tener meses o años de amistad para iniciar una relación ¿verdad? Jasper y Alice fueron novios desde la misma noche en la cual se conocieron, fue amor a primera vista. Mis padres solo se conocían desde semanas cuando fueron novios, y se casaron con solo dos meses de noviazgo. Por alguna razón, necesitaba que Bella sintiera lo mismo por mi. Esperen un momento… ¿acaso estoy hablando de ser novios?

Si. Justo eso estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño viendo mi seriedad.

-nada-le sonreí, aunque aun estaba algo dolido por su "solo somos amigos"-¿quieres ir por unas bebidas?-le pregunte después.

Tal vez solo estaba sintiendo algo extraño por el extasis y ya. Tal vez debería mantener distancia entre nosotros esta noche. NO, era nuestra maldita primera cita después de todo. Esto era una cita. Ella había aceptado mi estúpida cita después de todo. ¿Qué significa cuando las chicas aceptan ir contigo a una cita? Según mis vagos conocimientos significa que quieren ser mas que tu amigo, o si no ¿Por qué dirían que si? ¿para vernos sufrir?

Ella asintió mientras caminábamos hacia adentro de la casa. Iba a tomar su mano y la de ella estaba lista para recibir a la mia, pero aun estaba putamente dolido. Después de todo, los "amigos" no se agarran de la mano. Ya basta Edward , estas siendo orgulloso.

Tome su mano al final de todo y ella me frunció el ceño.

-estas actuando raro-dijo ella.

-¿raro como?-le sonreí a la fuerza.

-no lo se, ¿algo te preocupa?-me pregunto cuando llegamos a la mesa. ¿Qué si algo me preocupa? Por supuesto, me preocupaba el hecho de que por primera vez en toda mi vida quería que una chica fuera mi novia. Y ya volvi a decir la maldita palabra.

Edward Cullen y la palabra novia no se juntaban en la misma oración, no sin un "no tiene" en medio. Pero ahora, de repente, quería que cambiara.

-no. para nada-le guiñe un ojo y nos serví dos vasos de vodka. Bella tomo otra pastilla de extasis de uno de los tazones. Y yo hice lo mismo.

Después de varios tragos, solo podía ver a Bella. Me gustaba tanto y en tan poco tiempo, supongo que es algo de familia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella, visiblemente ebria.

Me acerque a ella, y toque su rostro. La veía un poco borrosa pero aun así la bese, la bese ahí. Frente a todos, aunque a nadie pareció importarle.

Senti que el mundo se desvanecía, y que el universo estaba oculto en los labios de Bella, y que el eden estaba en su lengua.

Abri los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Mire alrededor. Era mi habitacion. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Solo recordaba estar besando a Bella con locura en las mesas de casa de Emmet. Sonreí recordando sus labios. Estire mis brazos en mi cama y senti algo junto a mi, me gire con rapidez, para ver a Bella durmiendo cerca de mi, solo tenia puesta su camisa y su ropa interior, sus pantalones estaban en el suelo.

Una borrosa imagen de ella quitándoselos y tirándose en mi cama llego a mi mente.

No habíamos hecho nada anoche. Yo tenia toda mi ropa puesta.

-Bella-la desperté con suavidad mientras la abrazaba.-creo que anoche nos quedamos dormidos aquí, no se como llegamos-le dije cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿anoche tu y yo…?-abrio los ojos de par en par.

-no. como dije, solo nos quedamos dormidos.

-oh. Si es así-se acomodo en mis brazos-quiero seguir durmiendo.

Pero yo tenia una duda en mi cabeza, aun.

-Bella, una pregunta.

-dime-dijo mirándome con ojos soñolientos.

-¿no quieres ser mas… ser mas que mi amiga?-pregunte y juro que nunca me senti tan débil frente a una chica.

-¿a que te refieres?-fruncio el ceño ella.

-me refiero a que si quieres… ¿quieres ser mas… tu sabes… ser mi… novia?-pregunto con el ceño frunció. Era la primera vez que eso salía de mis labios. La primera.

Ella se rio y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¿eso es un si?-pregunte viendo como se acomodaba en mis brazos para seguir durmiendo.

-aja-beso mi hombros y se quedo dormida.

Edward Cullen tenia novia.

Oh dios.

**aqui esta. lo se, es algo corto. **

**quieren capitulo 5? cada Fav, Follow Y/O Review es un SI. **

**no olvides seguirme en twitter: JustBeingElena. **

**actualizo pronto. **


End file.
